Dressing Room Danger
by kandisi
Summary: Makoto x Ami shoujo ai. While the inners are shopping for Usagi's Christmas gift, Makoto learns dressing rooms can be dangerous the hard way...


**A/N: **This is just a short-memefic that I did for Livejournal's "My December" meme, but I thought it turned out kinda cute. XD You know, it's one of those memes where someone gives you a pairing, and item, and a line of dialogue you have to use, and you have a word-limit. The pairing was Makoto/Ami, the item lingerie, and the line of dialogue "Is that your final answer?", LOL.

I've always meant to write a long Sailor Moon fanfic, but haven't had the time. It's one of my favourite animes, so I'm hoping I'll get the chance to some time between all the school crud...

And, please don't flame me. T.T

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Sailor Moon.

**Dressing Room Danger**

------------------------

"Guys... we're supposed to be here buying presents for Usagi, not ourselves," said Ami in a slight scold.

Makoto nodded in agreement, while Rei gave a shrug, and Minako merely sighed.

"Just because we're here to get something for Usagi, it doesn't mean we can't treat ourselves to some nice Christmas gifts along the way," Minako guaranteed with an assuring nod.

"Minako..."

"Yes, Ami?"

"We've only bought stuff for ourselves so far..."

Everyone just kind of looked back and forth between each other and sweatdropped at this statement, which was, in fact, true...

"Well, this is different this time. Now that we've already gone through the computer, appliance, and mystic stores, and are in a clothing store, we can bet at least Ami and Makoto will be able to buy something for Usagi," Minako assured.

Makoto and Ami both folded their arms at this.

"Just what was that supposed to mean?" inquired the tallest woman.

Mina shrugged. "That you two aren't really into fashion."

Ami only sighed at this, since she knew she couldn't really argue on the matter. While in the computer store when she had been buying everything in sight that caught her eye, the other three scouts had mostly stood with shifty eyes trying to figure out what the big deal was about anything in there. It had been pretty much the same case when Makoto had led everyone to the mall's local cooking appliance store, and again when Rei had taken everyone to the mystic shop. All four of the inner senshi could safely agree none of these stores bore anything Usagi would be interested in, yet Ami, Makoto, and Rei had already spent half of their Christmas shopping money on themselves in these stores. It was now Minako's turn to choose a store, and she had picked one with the latest fashions in women's clothing.

The other three inners could agree Mina would probably spend every scent she had on herself here...

"Hey, where'd Rei go?" inquired Ami in a subject change.

"Over there," Makoto responded; extending her arm to the right where Hino Rei was admiring a nice red dress.

Everyone crossed their arms as they turned to face Rei.

About ten seconds later when Rei had taken the dress off the rack in order to hold it up to herself, she noted the way her friends were all staring at her with scolding looks plastered upon their faces.

"Hey... I was just thinking Usagi might like this," Rei quickly covered up.

"I have an idea," Minako suddenly stated. "Why don't we... all pick out some clothes here and go try them on... just for fun, of course. Then if we like them, we can bet Usagi would," she smiled with assurance.

Makoto and Ami both gave the self-proclaimed goddess of love a weird look at this.

"Well in that case..." Then less than one second after Mina had uttered these words, she was doing the same thing Rei was and raiding the clothing racks in a festive frenzy.

"Well, what do you think, Ami?" Makoto asked the woman standing next to her.

"I don't know..." said Ami with a shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do as Minako suggested..."

Makoto also shrugged, before giving a nod of agreement. Just when she was going to begin browsing through the wardrobe selection, she noted just exactly _which_ section of the store she was standing in.

Both Makoto and Ami turned to face a huge wall of lingerie.

"Wow, look at all that..." Makoto trailed.

"Do you own anything like that?" asked Ami as she let her eyes wonder around the full wall.

Makoto shook her head. "If I did, I'm sure you would have seen it by now at least," she chuckled.

The blue-haired woman also let out a slight laugh. "Good point. Well, you know I of course don't own any lingerie, either. I don't think I'm the type of girl who would be accustomed to it..."

"Come on, Ami," Makoto assured with a smile, "You look good in anything."

"Hey there love birds," Minako suddenly whispered from behind Ami and Makoto as she peeked over their shoulders. "Admiring a little play wear I see?"

"Knock it off Mina," sighed Makoto with another half chuckle, "You know I'd _never_ wear anything like that."

"All more reason for you two to try some of it on in the dressing rooms," stated the blonde woman with a nod. Shortly thereafter, Minako ambled up to the lingerie-lined wall and started to look through various garments. "So, what cup-size are you two?"

Makoto and Ami both blushed slightly at this with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, I think we can handle it ourselves..." Makoto replied.

Minako turned around and shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I'm going to go see if I can find a nice outfit that I-I mean, Usagi would just love," she said before skittering away.

"So, uh... what do you like?" Makoto inquired with adverting eyes.

"I don't know..." remarked Ami, who also had shifty eyes. "Anything, I suppose..."

"I think you'd look really nice in that dark blue one over there..." Makoto uttered, still looking off to the side.

"I think you would look really great in that black one up there with the green ribbons..." Ami also muttered, as she, too, continued to look off to the side.

"Well... I... guess we should go try them on, then..."

"I guess so..."

At this point, both Makoto and Ami tentatively reached up to gather the lingerie garments they had both suggested to one another, before turning around in order to head for the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

Surprisingly enough, Mina and Rei were already carrying well over two arm-fulls worth of clothes as they also headed for the changing rooms.

"They're going to be in there all evening," Makoto sighed with a shake of the head.

"Minako did have a point about one thing, though," said Ami.

"What's that?"

"That you and I should at least be able to pick out something for Usagi here."

"Just not this," Makoto chuckled, gesturing down to the lingerie she held. "That'd be more of a present for Mamoru."

"Which dressing-room do you want?" inquired Ami once they had both reached the back of the store.

"Let's take these two on the back right."

"Then I can surprise you with how ridiculous I look..." Ami sighed under her breath.

Makoto quickly shook her head in disagreement. "I think you mean how ridiculous _I_ look. The most creative my wardrobe usually gets is the rose patters on my various aprons."

"But still, no one makes an apron look good like you do," giggled Ami. "Especially when that's all you're wearing."

"Hey, I only did that once..." Makoto came back in a half-retort, though she was still laughing.

After this, Makoto and Ami both entered either of the two, neighboring dressing rooms.

Makoto sighed to herself when she took a full look at the lingerie Ami had suggested for her. She already felt she was going to look awful in it... Oh well... All the more better to get it over with so Minako wouldn't go on teasing her and Ami over it, and of course, so Makoto could get back to actually trying to find something to buy for Usagi.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Makoto murmured to herself; making sure she was facing away from the mirror as she slipped out of her current uniform, and into the black lingerie. Still without turning around, she looked down to tie the bright green ribbon on the exquisite garment's front. Shortly thereafter, Makoto even realized this thing came complete with mid-arm high gloves.

"What the heck..." she said to herself, before also putting on the black, lace-up gloves. "I just have to remember to laugh at this, and it will seem less shocking to remember..."

A knock was heard coming from the adjacent dressing-room.

"Are you changed yet, Mako?" came Ami's inquiry.

"Yeah..." Makoto replied with obvious unenthusiasm.

"Come in here, then," Ami chuckled, "You have to see how ridiculous I look."

"Hmm..." Makoto temporarily thought to herself. "Bad, Ami sees me in this, good, I see her in this."

Makoto sighed again; deciding the good outweighed the bad in this case. "Okay, I'll be over in a second."

The hesitant woman ever so gradually cracked over the dressing-room door, and peeked her head outside. Of course she was going to make sure no one was within range out there to see her in this getup before she made her way into Ami's nearby room. At the time being, it seemed Minako and Rei were still just as busy trying on the mountain's worth of clothes they had already selected to go through, and the other women who were back there trying on clothes also had their doors shut as well.

Makoto exhaled a deep breath, and fully opened the door to her changing room as she exited its confines.

However, it seemed this must have been a death-wish or something... For right when Makoto stepped outside into the hall and shut the door to the room she had just departed from, nearly every door down the long hall began to open.

Makoto gasped, and quickly ran over to Ami's room.

Which was locked.

"Open the door open the door!" Makoto pleaded.

"Ooooh, Makoto," Minako teased.

"I bet Ami can't wait to see you in that," Rei also teased with a laugh.

Makoto actually banged on Ami's door at this point; which happened to be the same point the entire hall's worth of women were staring at her with either confusion, or a laughing expressions painted across their faces.

When Ami finally did unlock the door from inside, it flew open as Makoto threw herself inside.

"I KNOW they had that planned!" Makoto exclaimed, "I could see it in their eyes! They were waiting for me to come out of there so they could laugh and—"

Makoto stopped midway in her complaining sentence of embarrassment when she caught full sight of Ami in the lingerie. "Wow..."

Ami was also staring at Makoto with the same expression. "You look wonderful. But you don't think I look too ridiculous... right?"

Makoto quickly shook her head from side to side. "You sure don't."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Definitely," assured the taller women as she stepped forward with a smile. "Maybe we should set aside some more Christmas money after all..." she chuckled.

"Maybe..." Ami also chuckled, as she tilted her head upwards to meet Makoto in gentle kiss of affection.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Ami's perfect frame as the kiss gradually deepened, before a knock was soon heard on the dressing-room's door.

"Save it until you get home, you two," came Rei's voice from the outside hallway, "The mall's actually closing in ten minutes now."

Makoto sighed as she pulled away from Ami. "Yes, Rei..." she then sighed yet again. "We so failed at buying Usagi a present tonight..."

Ami shrugged. "It was irresponsible... but at least we got some nice stuff for ourselves?"

Makoto nodded. "Well, let's change back, and maybe we can find Usagi something nice in the next eight minutes. And, crap..."

"What is it?"

"I just remembered I'm going to have to go outside again in this..."


End file.
